el comienzo de un dead monster
by omegablackdust
Summary: despues que shadow perdiera a sus qmigos y amada en la batalla contra la vestia de seis ojos un portal absorbe a shadow que ara shadow en este nuevo mundo todo esto y mas en shadow infinitus dxd primer fic ayuda para mejorar denle una oportunidad porfavor les interesara hai lemon desde el cap 6
1. chapter 1

**El comienzo para shadow**

(NOTA DE AUTOR:si se preguntan cual shadow es el de la serie de youtube shadow infinitus de deadmonster777 todo el credito va asia el)

Mientras shadow luchaba con la vestia de los seis hojos del infinito donde todos sus amigoa abian muerto

Por intentar protejerlo shadow estaba en estado de ira pero no le podia aser frente ala vestia asesina de sus companeros pero en eso bris se lo lleva para ablar con el

Bris:shadow tienes que huir yo me sacrificare para que el futuro de monrrou sea un futuro hermoso como siempre lo soño aika tienes que irte te lo rruego

Shadow:NO! Tueres lo unico que me queda y no pienso perder a algien importante para mi otraves-dijo shadow con tristesa al rrecordar a aika

Bris:shadow entiende por favor es por el futuro de monrrou -decia bris al punto demestallar en llanto por ver a su amigo y compañero en ese estado

Shadow:no hay futuro sin ustedes que no lo entiendes ya perdi ala persona que amo la unica que me quiso siendo un monstruo entiende bris te lo rruego no lo agas-dijo shadow entre llantos

Bris:adios shadow me alegra aberte tenido anuestro lado bituin ahora-dijo bris

acto segido bituin arrastro a shadow con sus garras mi entras que bris era traspasada por el cuerno de bituin shadow estallo en llanto e impotensia al ver como su amiga se sacrificaba asi misma

Pero antes de eso shadow lucho contra las fuersas de bituin asi consigiendo los ojos del infinito asi shadow se despidio por ultima ves de su amiga

Espero que les alla gustado el prologo dejen sus revius aqui me despido omegablackdust fuera


	2. cap 2 : un nuevo mundo

Cap 2: un nuevo mundo

Cuando shadow se despidio de bris un extraño portal absorbio a shadow antes que bituin lo llevara a otra parte pero en el proceso we llevo el alma de aika y bris

Mientras shadow estaba desmallado por el exeso de fuersa y poder magico estaba exausto pero el portal lo estaba cambiando a una foma de chico de 17 años de edad

Su pelo era negro como la noche con partes de color rojo sangre un buen fisico pero no exagerado(NOTA:imaginense un gohan a los comiensos de la saga de buu pero con las caracteristicas de shadow :-D)

Mientras shadow despertaba veia diferente lugare uno de ellos era de un chico rrubio con traje de ninja,otro con un chico peliblanco con una chica que le desia diosa

Todo era raro pero de reoente vio dos almas identificandolas ala primera

Shadow:no lo pudo creer son el alma de bris y aika tengo que aser algo antes que desaparescan

(NOTA:voy aser que shadow pueda darle foma fisica a un alma espero que no les moleste amigos:-D)

Asi shadow con algo de energia de su estado control de poder de la vestia sagrada de fuego para darle forma fisica asus amigas

Las almas de Bris y Aika tomaron forma humana bris era una buluptuosa chica de cabello rosa unas caderas que arian que cualquier chico tubiera un derrame nasal nivel 16

Y aika no se quedaba atras ella era un poco mas boluptuosa que bris era casi del mismo nivel de bellesa

Aika:que paso acaso mi alma reencarno tan rapido?!-decia Aika confundida

Bris:no lose Aika pero ¡¿que le paso a tu cuerpo!?-dijo bris al ver asu amiga de forma humana

Aika:pero que dises mi cuerpo no tiene nada?-dijo Aika

Bris:mirate en el espejo de tu bolsillo-dijo bris

Aika:ok pero no tendre nada diferente-dijo Aika muy combencida de si misma

Pero al verse en el espejo no se lo creia

Aika:¡QUUUUUUEEEEEE!-grito Aika al verse en el espejo

Bris:te lo dije es raro pero quien fue-se cuestiono Bris

Al jirar bris pudo ver a un chico de pelo negro y rojo pero este chico le recordo a shadow asi que dedujo que el chico era shadow pero tomo forma humana al entrar al portalasi Bris fue por el

Bris:Aika ven ayudame es shadow esta muy mal herido tenemos qu curarlo rapido-decia Bris muy preocupada por su amigo/compañero

Aika:SHADOW QUE TE PASO POR FAVOR AGUANTA UN POCO MAS YA TE CURAREMOS-decia Aika al ver al ser que amaba en ese estado

Shadow:A.A.A Aika me alegra que estes b. -dijo shadow al ver a su amada asu lado con lagrimas en sus ojos

Aika:ssshhh ya todo va a estar bien te curaremos para que estes sano-dijo Aika deramando algunas lagrimas

En eso un portal se abre en donde se encontraban Shadow,Aika y Bris

{En otro lugar desconosido}

Se podia ver a una chica peliroja y a una chica pelinegra las dos chicas tenian un cuerpo boluptuoso que aria que cualquiera que la vea babearia con solo verla

?:sentistes eso -dijo la peliroja con miedo en su vos

?:si buchou lo senti-dijo la chica pelinegra con algo de temor al sentir tal presencia

?:Akeno trae a koneco y a Yuuto ya-dijo la chica peliroja

Akeno:hai Rias buchou-dijo la ora identificada como akeno

Rias:bien tenemos que verificar que fue esea energia-dijo Rias

~en otro lugar un portal se abrio dejando ver un escudo de proteccion donde llevava unas tres personas~

Tras que el portal se abia serrado ubo una gran explosion y un crate de 100 km de radio donde estaban shadow y sus amigas

Shadow:Aika,Bris estan bien-pregunto shadow procupado

Bris:si estoy bien-decia bris sonrojada al ver en la posicion en que quedaron

La pocicion en la que estaban era donde shadow estaba acostado abrasando a Bris y Aika en su pecho

Aika:yo estoy bien pero tu no te esfuerses mucho estas mal erido-dijo aika preocupada por su amor

Shadow:no se preocupen contal que ustedes esten bien mi vida no importa-dijo shadow con una sonrisa segida de un grito de dolor al sentir que algunos guesos estaban rotos

Shadow:AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-fue el grito desgarrador

Pero una chica pelirroja y su sequito apareciero que pasara abeigualo en el sigiente cap aqui se despide omegablackdust


End file.
